Happy Birthday
by All-My-Characters-Are-Dead
Summary: Birthday oneshots!
1. Shizuo

**Happy Birthday, Shizuo!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC**

The day started out normally enough. Shizuo woke up next to his wife, Tania, who had moved in with him a week or so before their wedding.

Even months later, he still marveled at how wonderful it was to wake up and see her every morning, the woman who kept him calm, the woman who loved him and insisted that he was good, and kind, and human, and not a monster. The woman he loved more than he had known it was possible to love someone.

He smiled softly and reached out, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

Most people wouldn't even believe he was capable of the kind of gentle touch that he reveled in giving to Tania.

Not that they were always gentle, he remembered, blushing slightly. There were times when she encouraged him to let his passion out, when she looked up at him with those dark chocolate eyes and insisted that she trusted him, and he didn't have to worry about hurting her.

He leaned down and kissed her temple, thrusting those thoughts out of his head as best he could before getting up and moving as quietly as he could to the shower.

The bathroom door clicked shut.

After waiting for the sound of the water to cover any noise she might make, Tania opened her eyes and sat up.

She got out of bed and pulled on her robe, then got out one of his usual bartender outfits -he had insisted that she treat today like a normal day- and set it out on the bed. Then she pulled the gift-wrapped box out of her robe's pocket and laid it on the bed, where he would be sure to see it when he came out of the bathroom.

With that done, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for when Shizuo finished his shower.

Shizuo wrapped a towel around his waist, then opened the bathroom door. He blinked when he noticed the clothes already laid out on the bed, which was empty except for a small box wrapped in shiny golden paper.

Frowning, he picked up the gift and turned it over in his hands. There was no note, no explanation. He knew who it was from, of course, but he didn't know why she had gotten him something when he had insisted that today didn't need to be any different from any other day.

He got dressed, wondering what was in the box. Maybe he shouldn't open it yet?

Deciding that Tania wouldn't have left it there if she hadn't wanted him to open it right away, he carefully tore the golden paper and opened the rectangular box inside. For a moment, he stared at the object inside. It was round on one end and flat on the other, white and plastic with a little screen marked "result."

That...was that...

The "result" screen had two bars on it. What did that mean?

"Ani," he called hesitantly. "What do these two little bars mean?" He figured she would know which bars he was talking about, and she did. Her answer was clear and confident as she leaned against the doorframe and watched his expression carefully.

"It means I'm pregnant, Zuo."

He stared at her for a long moment. Then his gaze dropped to her stomach, and an expression akin to awe dawned on his features. He crossed the room and knelt in front of her, then reached out hesitantly.

"Go ahead," Tania murmured. Shizuo rested a hand on her flat stomach. "Eventually you'll be able to feel the baby move," she told him. The blond grinned up at her, and she relaxed. She had been worried that he wouldn't want a baby yet, would be frustrated or upset that she was pregnant. "Oh, and Arlua said to tell you that she's making Izaya stay in Shinjuku this week. Happy birthday, Zuo."


	2. Izaya

**I know this is super late, but I finally got the time and motivation to type.**

**Happy belated birthday to Izaya Orihara!**

**I own only Arlua.**

"Hey, Teki, you're dating that information broker from Shinjuku, right?" Arlua frowned at the client whose support request she had just completed.

"Where did you hear something like that?" she inquired, keeping her tone even, silently thanking Tania for helping her learn to conceal her reactions better.

"Lots of people are saying he has a pet hacker. It's just this one guy on the Internet that's saying you're the one," the client replied. "But you're smarter than that, right? You wouldn't be with someone who's so…"

"So what?" she prompted when the client trailed off.

"So…you know. Twisted. Selfish. Dangerous. Psychotic." Arlua hid a smirk and shook her head, remembering her own first impression of Izaya Orihara. If only this client knew what she had planned for her informant… "He can't love anyone, even if he is dating the hacker he's got. He's just using them. He probably got on the wrong side of another hacker – so you'd be a good pick if he needed a hacker of his own, since no one in the underground here will cross you by hacking your people." The technician sighed. Forget what she had planned for Izaya. She almost wished she could inform this idiot of how wonderful her boyfriend could be.

"Thank you for your concern," she said. "But please pay no attention to rumors about me, and _please_ refrain from commenting on my personal life. I would hate to have to drop your contract." Before he could answer, she left, letting her frustration show only once she was out of the client's building. It wasn't the first time one of her clients had said something about her relationship with Izaya, and it certainly hadn't been the worst thing anyone had said. She distinctly remembered a few people asking if she was sleeping with him to keep him from revealing information about her, or to get information on her rival companies.

"Something wrong, Lu-chan?" She blinked.

"Nah, my client was just being nosy," she replied.

"Want me to get rid of his nose? I mean, his nosiness?" he corrected himself. She laughed.

"I love you," she grinned, wrapping her arm around his and setting off down the street, pulling him with her. He blinked; by mutual agreement, they were rarely openly affectionate in public, due to the dangers of his occupation and the potential risk to her reputation. "Come on. Let's do something," she decided. He blinked again, then shrugged.

"Sure. I followed you today because for some reason, all my clients cancelled for today, so I have nothing to do," he agreed. She hid a smirk.

"By happy coincidence, that was my only client for the day," she told him cheerfully. "So where would you like to go? It's your choice," she added. Izaya tilted his head.

"Hungry? We could go get sushi," he suggested.

"Sure. It's your day," she replied. He paused, and she smoothly corrected herself. "I mean you have the day to yourself since you don't have any clients, right?" His eyes narrowed.

"You did this," he accused. Arlua smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you mean," she insisted.

"Yes you do. How did you…?"

"How did I what?" she replied, turning in the direction of their usual sushi place.

"You found out what today is and got my clients to cancel didn't you?" he demanded. She let her smirk show this time.

"Your sisters were very helpful when I asked them when your birthday was, since you wouldn't tell me," she told him. He grimaced. "I know you said you didn't want me to make a big deal about it, but Izzy, I wanted to spend today with you. So when I noticed you were booking a lot of meetings on your birthday, I just asked them to reschedule. Then I booked one client for myself so you wouldn't figure it out ahead of time," she explained.

The informant laughed.

"You really are unpredictable," he mused. "Thank you. It might be nice to take a day completely off for once."

"Of course it will be," she responded tartly. "You'll be with me."


End file.
